Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials
by RyanDance
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin took Harry the day his parents were killed by Voldemort, that day after the supposed death of Peter Pettigrew they disappeared. What happens when they reappear and the world thinks they are criminals, and who kidnapped Harry?
1. Found and Captured!

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

HP/JS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!!!!!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boy-Who-Lived Found! Black and Lupin Captured! **_Friday, September 1, 1997_

The Minister for Magic released a statement today saying that Harry Potter (17) has been found. Apparently Mrs. Molly Weasley spotted Harry Potter while shopping in Ottery St. Catchpole. She immediatley apparated home and flooed her husband Arthur Weasley (Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office) and got him to call the aurors.

"It was easy to see that he was Harry Potter. Looks just like his father. I knew that if he was here then Black and Lupin had to be near by. I mean why would they let the boy out of their leash. I apparated home and called Arthur and told him to get the aurors down to Ottery to get Harry Potter. I was relieved when he flooed and said that he was now in Ministry custody along with Black and Lupin. I am just glad that Harry is now away from those murderers." the Weasley patriarch had to say when asked about the incident.

When aurors arrived they found Potter sitting in a cafe eating lunch with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (betrayed Lily and James Potter, kidnapped Harry James Potter). Mr. Potter need to be subdued when he tried to keep the aurors from taking himself, Black or Lupin. Apparentley young Mr. Potter can perform wandless magic and is an elemental sorcerer. That's right ladies and gentlemen, the first Elemental Sorcerer since Merlin has been found in Mr. Potter. We at the prophet were told that the fight Potter put up was astounding. With Potter infront of the downed Black and Lupin holding off 30 aurors. All be himself. It seems the only reason that Mr. Potter was subdued was because a patron at the establishment hit the young man in the back with a stunner. Ministry officials were astounded by Mr. Potters fighting.

At the ministry they put a magic suppressing collar on his neck, so he would not attack his questioners. Unfortunatley he told them nothing. It seems Potter was speaking a language that our translation spells could not translate into english or any other known language.

Mr. Potter is being sent to Hogwarts to be under the guidance of the great Albus Dumbledore. There he will join the seventh years in classes.

Meanwhile Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are awaiting their trial in late November.


	2. Prisoner

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

AU does not follow Vong or Swarm wars, same characters though.

HP/JS

**Galactic Basic**

_thought speech_

--

Disclaimer!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

--

When Harry came to the first thing he realized was that he couldn't feel the force. 'Probably yaslarmi.' he though as he looked around the cell he was being kept in. The walls were think concrete and there was no apparent door. He was chained to the wrought iron seat by a pair of primitive handcuffs. All his equipment was gone and there was a silver collar around his neck.

Suddenly a door appeared in the wall infront of him and in walked two men. As soon as they crossed the threshold the wall again sealed. One of the men was a short stocky fellow with a lime green bowler hat upon his head which he took off as soon as he walked into the room. The second was a very old man with long white mustache/beard combo and hair, long bright blue robes with twinkling stars swishing behind him. Harry knew exactly who these people were, ones he had been avoiding his entire life. Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore.

"A Harry! How grateful we were when we realized that you were found safe." Fudge started as he sat down in the seat across from Harry. "We are so glad that we finally found you. Now we have to talk about your education, it has to be finished..."

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Harry asked increudlously as the pompous man started of into a shpeal of nonsense.

"Well Im the Minister for Magic my boy..."

"Oh I know that, but I mean. You are not my gaurdian. My father is Sirius Black and my Uncle is Remus Lupin. If anyone they are the only people who can ask me if I want to go to Hogwarts. Though seeing as I am of age they really can't tell me to. And neither can you." Harry stood slowly from his seat having picked the handcuffs that had been holding him using a pin that was stuck inside the lining of his sleeve, long ago. "Now if you will show me the way to me family we will leave to continue our mission."

"I'm afraid we can't do that Harry." Dumbledore spoke for the first time since he had entered the room. "You have to stay here where we can protect you from people like Sirius Black and Voldemort." Fudge shuddered horribly at Voldemort's name.

"I'm sorry, but that is not your desicion to make. Besides, my father and I have to report in to General Bel Ibis shortly. He is expecting our comm so that he may pass it on to Leia." Harry was calmly standing infront of the two men with his arms across his chest.

"Ha, like you would be in contact with the General and Cheif of State. You probably just found their names in a book somewhere or an old Prophet article."Fudge laughed at his wit while Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you that I am very close with the Solo and Skywalker family. Very close. Though I do warn you they will be coming here if we do not communicate with the General in a few minutes. Now please show me the way to my family."

"Now listen here Harry, you will be accompanying me to Hogwarts where you will learn what you need to. You are the one who is to stop Voldemort and you will do it when I say so." The Headmaster was now standing and facing Harry with his wand pointing right at his heart. " Only when I say will you leave and kill Voldemort, and if you do not cooperate I will have Black and Lupin killed. Oh I know they are innocent, but I let the public believe they were guilty. So if they died everyone would hail us heroes for their executions."

"No, I will not be used as a pawn. You have no right to hold us. Sirius and Remus were cleared by the Cheif of State Leia Organa Solo herself. She even sent the documents here. Now you will let us go or face not only me rath but that of the Skywalker's and the Solo's when they get here." Harry said as he started heading towards where he knew the door was.

"You leave me no choice, Stupefy!" and they world went dark once again for Harry Potter.

--

AN: Hey, sorry to those fo you that were expecting this chapter earlier. I had major brain farts and life caught up with me. I read when I could and typed when I could. Now to those of you new to this story, Welcome. Please everyone disregard the next chapters as they have not been completely re-written and if you read them you would be utterly confused. Hopefully I will have them finished soon. Please do not expect an update for the next two weeks. I am in Florida for a dance Competition and will have no time to work on this.

To my valued readers I thank you for having faith that I would continue with this story.

Thank you, Monica


	3. Trapped

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

AU does not follow Vong or Swarm wars, same characters though.

HP/JS

**Galactic Basic**

_thought speech_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the last time someone had been in to tell him what he could or could not do. That seemed to be the only thing they did. Two weeks since he had a connection with the force, two weeks since he had seen or heard from his family, and two weeks since he felt the bond he shared with her.

He looked up as the door opened to his cell, standing in the doorway was Dumbledore, Fudge and what he could assume were two aurors.

"Time to go Harry, Hogwarts starts today. Don't worry we've picked up all your supplies and have sent them ahead to the station." Fudge cheerfully stated in his nasal voice. Bowler hat once again in hand and pompous smile upon his face.

Harry sighed as he brought his hands, once again freed from the simple bindings, up to slid down his face, rubbing the tension and exasperation he felt from himself. "I believe I stated earlier that I would not be attending Hogwarts as my father, uncle and I are on a mission for Cheif of State Organa-Solo. Now that we are overdue you may expect the Skywalker and Solo families to arrive in the next couple of weeks. I hope you have a very good excuse for ignoring her comm calls as I know the Cheif of Sate would be calling for two of her top generals and one of her brothers top jedi."

He could see that Fudge was getting nervous after his statement that Leia and her family would be coming to Earth. Confirming his suspicions that they had indeed been comming the Minsiter for Magic.

"Now Harry, we must ask you to come with us quietly. If you try anything both Black and Lupin will ne executed." Dumbledore told him with a smile set upon his face.

"I don't believe you." Harry told him defiantly as he stood infront of the two men, his stance stiff as if bracing for the enevitable.

Dumbledore's smile grew in size as he pulled out his wand and waved it towards the wall to Harry's left. "See for yourself."

Turning slightly Harry sould see his father and uncle kneeling on the floor, stiff backed and staring defiantly ahead. Both were bruised and beaten but stayed strong even with wands pointed at their heads. Their eyes widen fractionally as the wall became transperant and Harry knew they could see him. That this, was real.

With a sigh he nodded his head to let Fudge and Dumbledore he would come quietly. All the while he prayed that Leia and the others would arrive swiftly and quietly.

"Excellent." Dumbledore cried as he clapped his hands together and the wall went back to normal. "Let us depart then." he said as a door appeared in the wall behind him and Fudge. Fudge walked out and then Dumbledore motioned for him to walk through as well.

Slowly Harry walked through the door keeping his head high and not showing any emotions on his face. Once he entered the hallway he was surrounded by men and woman with their wands pointed straight at him. He took a moment to get a glimpse of them all so he would know just who his adversaries where in the long run. One person caught his eye though, a woman with short, spiked, pink hair. He took a moment to look her up and down before moving on.

"Well, lets get this over with." Harry said when he turned to Dumbledore.

With that Fudge and Dumbledore turned and started walking towards a golden lift, Harry followed and half the guards followed him. The lift never stopped it's asscent until the womans voice came through the speaker and announced the first floor, attrium.

The great golden doors opened to reveal a huge hall filled with people. Flashbulbs were going off every few seconds as they all exited the lift. The group walk until they were in the middle of the attrium where Dumbledore stopped and held out a bright red feather Harry recognised as a pheonix feather.

"Harry put one finger to this, you as well Nymphadora. Then we shal depart to the train station where Professor Snape and Nymphadora will be keeping an eye on you Harry." Dumbleodre said as they touched a he and the pink haired lady touched the feather. "One, two, three."

There was a great tugging behind his navel and Harry could only hear a rushing of wind around his head before his feet slammed onto the ground. The pink haired woman fell, and started grumbling as she got back up. Harry took a moment to look around and see where he was exactly. Infront of him was a great scarlet train and around was the empty station.

"Now Harry, Professor Snape is in the last compartment, he will ... explain, everything to you about Hogwarts and the wizarding world." Dumbledore said as a manic twinkle came into his eye. "Now Nymphadora if you would show him where to go and start your post as I have some meetings I must attend before the feast."

With a nod the pink haired lady shoved Harry in the direction of the train, making him walk as she held her wand on his back. There was a slight pop behind them and they both looked to see that Dumbledore had dissappeared. They continued on the train until the reached the last compartment. The door slid open to reveal a scowling man with long greasy hair.

"Hurry up Potter I haven't got all day." the man snarked at him.

Harry and the pink haired lady walked in and shut the compartment door, just as the sounds of people arriving reached them.


	4. A Train Ride and An Unexpected Suprise

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

AU does not follow Vong or Swarm wars, same characters though.

HP/JS

**Galactic Basic**

_thought speech_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the door closed behind them Snape took out his wand and waved it around the room while mumbling under his breath. A light blue surrounded the compartment before it flashed and disappeared.

Harry immediately launched himself into the arms of the pink haired woman when it was done and started to sob. "Oh Auntie Tonks." he cried as she held him. "I couldn't save them, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save them." he sobbed as she held him close and ran her hand soothingly through his hair as she sat on the seat behind her and pulled him onto her lap.

"It's alright love, shh, it's alright. Everything's gonna be fine." she told him as he cried into her shoulder.

Slowly his sobs began to lighten down to the occasional hiccup. He lifted his head off her shoulder to see a handkerchief being held out to him by Snape. He took with a greatful smile on his face, "Thank you Uncle Sevvy." he said as he started to wipe his face.

"Now, Harry love there is someone who has anxiously been awaiting your comm call." Tonks told him as he snuggled into her arms.

"I she mad?" Harry asked with a fearful expression on his face

"No, she's not mad." Severus told him as he riflled around in his bag for something, "She's just been very worried about you, and she has some wondeful news for you that she had wanted to tell you when you returned. Now she is on her way with the whole family. Kisha, your mom, Jaina and everyon else on the Falcon with the Fire and your two X-wings in the cargo hold" He finally pulled out two items from his bag. A bottle filled with a bright blue liquid and a commlink. "Now I brought you some milk as I know you would be thirsty." he said as he handed Harry the water bottle.

With a bright smile Harry greedily grabbed the water bottle and downed the milk never knowing how long it would be before he had his favorite drink again.

Tonks and Severus were laughing at the look of pure bliss on Harry's face as he drank the milk. Some of Severus's hair fell into his face as he laughed causing him to start scowling.

"Tonks could you fix this please?" he asked as he waved his hand towards his hair.

With a smirk on her face she pulled out her wand and waved it towards his head. The hair wich had been greasy earlier was now soft and silky, fllowing down to his chin.

"Thank you." he said as he smiled, glad that his hair was back to normal.

"Now, can I talk to Jaina?" Harry asked after he had finished his milk. As soon as he was handed the commlink he moved to a seat beside Tonks before opening a channel. "Jaina? Sticks are you there?" he asked tentatively into the comm.

"HARRY!! Harry is that you?" came the voice over the comm.

"Yes my love it's me." Harry replied as a smile lit up his face, reaching his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Oh thank the force. Are you alright? What about Sirir and Remy? Are they with you?"

Harry's face darkened as he thought of his family. "I'm fine but Siri and Remy aren't. Jaina they're being beaten and starved. The Minister and Dumbledore have them in a holding cell on the 9th level of the ministry."

"Alright, we should be there in a week and a half so hold on."

"I will. I can't feel you though. The bond seems to be blocked by something. I thought it was yaslarmi at first but no one around me is wearing any so I've come to the conclusion that it's the silver collar they put on me."

"Oh, I thought you were just in a place like Mirk. I'm glad your alright though my love. I miss you, as does everyone else."

"And I miss you as well." he told her as he looked towards his Aunt and Uncle. "Now, what was it you had to tell me my love? I can hear the excitement but fear in your voice."

"Harry my love are sitting?"

With a fearful look at the comm he made a noise in the affermative.

"I'm pregnant Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock as he stare straight ahead of him.

Tonks moved closer to harry and poked his arm. "Harry are you alright?" she asked. When she recieved no response she poked him a little harder. "Harry, HARRY!"

"What!" Harry called as he looked at her while rubbing his arm.

"Your wife is waiting for a response from you, poor girl is probably thinking you don't want her to be pregnant." Tonks admonished as slight sniffles could be heard from the commlink.

Harry immediately felt horrible. "Oh my love, of course I'm happy. I just wish I could be there holding you in my arms as you told me. You shocked me, of course I want our baby my love."

He paused as he heard someone talking to Jaina in the background.

"Oh Harry, you just made me nervous when you wouldn't answer. I thought you might not want them." came the relieved reply.

"Of course I want, wait them?" Harry asked as what she said dawned on him.

"Twins darling, twins." you could practically hear she was smilling.

Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes as he laughed, a huge smile upon his face. "How far along are you my love?"

"Three months." she replied "And she has quite the bump Son." he heard from someone in the background.

"Does she really Han?" he asked excitedly

"Yup, and we'll see ya in two weeks, we have to sign off for now as we are making a hyperspace jump in a minute so I'll let you two say goodbye until tonight." Hans voice said over the comm.

"Alright, thanks Han and May the Force be with you all." Harry replied

"You too kid. Don't worry we'll get you all outta there."

"My love?" came Jaina's voice.

"Yes Jaina?" Harry asked

"Will you be careful? I can't lose you." she told him as her voice started to quiver.

"I will my love. Keep our babies safe for me. I will see you soon and I will be able to hold you in my arms and keep all three of you safe." he told her as quite tears started to drip down his face. Tonks taking his free hand while Severus wrapped him in his long arms in the hope of keeping him safe and sheilding him from the world.

"I know my love. I will see you on the comm tonight. I love you Harry." she said as she started to cry.

"I love you Jaina." he told her just as the comm shut off. For a moment he sat there looking at the commlink in his hand. Then with a slight whimper he turned and started to weep into his uncles arms, revelling in the warmth and security they offered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN - Sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me. I know I said that I would have the last chapter out months ago but life caught up again. In compensation I got two chapters out for your veiwing pleasure. I hope you enjoy them. I am currently trying to get a thrid out as you read this so you will hopefully spare me. Thank you again to my ever faithful readers.**

**Monica Ryan**


	5. Preparing

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

AU does not follow Vong or Swarm wars, same characters though.

HP/JS

**Galactic Basic**

_thought speech_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks and Severus let Harry sleep for most of the train ride as they knew he was both emotionally and physically exhausted. They spoke of mundane things until the driver announced that they would be arriving in fifteen minutes. Tonks reached over and shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry dear it's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna Jaina, five more minutes." he mumbled as he snuggled closer into Severus's arms.

Tonks had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep the laughter from escaping at the disgusted look Severus gave to Harry's response.

"Harry, I must insist you do not call me Jaina as I'm sure your wife would be very upset if she knew you mistook your uncle for her." Severus told him as a smirk made it's way onto his face.

Slowly opening his eyes Harry looked up to see Severus's dark eyes instead of Jaina's bright ones. He gave a start as he realized just where he was and whom he was with.

"EWWW, Uncle Sevvythat's disgusting." Harry said as he wormed his way out of his uncle's arms and onto the seat beside him.

Tonks and Severus burst out laughing because of the look Harry had given his uncle.

"Come on darling it's time to get ready. Now, to make you comfortable," they all rolled their eyes at that one "Fudge and Dumbledore have decided that you will be allowed to wear your jedi robes and things. Also Severus has managed to bring his house elf to the school to serve you all your food. We can't take the chance that Dumbledore will try something. Don't worry though, there is a large supply of blue milk for you to drink at all your meals." Tonks told him as she pulled his trunk from her pocket and enlarged it on the floor infront of them. "I was the one assigned to get all your things and put it in the trunk they had prepared for you."

They opened it up and Harry almost cried at what he found in it.

"Thank you Aunty Tonks!" Harry cried as he launched himself into her arms.

"No problem hun. I took all their enchantments and stuff they had on it off. Now the only ward that's on it is so that no one can get in but the three of us. It's a ward that works off of magical signatures. Once that was done i put all your school stuff in but then I went to your cabin in the Marauder and got your clothes and some stuff I knew you would want." she smiled as Harry reached in and pulled out a small black box.

Opening it up he pulled out his wedding band and slipped it onto his finger. Then he pulled out his necklace with the small panther on it and an emerald for an eye.

"That's the necklace isn't it?" Severus asked. "The one that your dad and uncle gave you for making it right?"

"Ya it is, can one of you help me put it on please?" Harry asked as he held it out. Tonks took it out of his hands and slipped it around his neck before she playfully rubbed his shag covered head.

"We'll step outside for a minute so you can put on your jedi robes." Severus said as he and Tonks stepped outside of the compartment.

A few minutes later the door to the compartment opened up and they went back in. Tonks took a moment to look at her nephew and the imposing image he presented.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus asked as they felt the train come to a stop.

"I think so." he replied.

"Then come with me, I was told to escort you to the Entrance Hall and wait with you until the first year students arrived." Severus told him. "You have to remember that Dumbledore expects me too treat you unfairly. I don't mean anything hurtful I may say to you." he told him before giving him a hug just to make sure he knew that he was loved still.

"Thanks Uncle Sevvy." Harry told him before stepping back and pulling up his hood.

"I'll see you too later this week. I have to get back to the ministry now." Tonks said as she hugged both of them before stepping back and dissapparating with a slight pop.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked as he looked towards Harry.

"No, but let's get the show on the road." with that they walked off of the train and into the night.


	6. Younglings

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

AU does not follow Vong or Swarm wars, same characters though.

HP/JS

**Galactic Basic**

_thought speech_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood in the shadow's of the door to the Great Hall watching all the students pass, waiting for the first years to arrive. It was only a few minutes earlier that Severus had dropped him off there and told him to wait with the first years. He was supposed to be sorted just after them but would enter at the same time. It wasn't long after the older students finished entering and the closing of the Great Hall doors that the first years arrived.

They came in a large group that practically radiated fear, even Harry could feel it without his connection with the force. They stopped as an old lady in long tartan robes entered from a side door and spoke to them, telling of the four houses and what it means to be in one at Hogwarts. She told them to wait a moment before re-entering the Great Hall.

They started to murmur and speak of the sorting with fear evident in their posture and speech.

"Younglings." Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows and into their line of site.

"Master Jedi." a few mumbled as they bowed slightly towards him. These kids were obviously the purebloods and half-bloods to be able to recognize his jedi robes.

"Younglings you have no need to fear the sorting or what house you get in. You see the school is not very strong right now as all of the students are divided into the four different houses. They are also divided by rivalry and prejudice. Which we shouldn't have." Harry told them as they all payed very close attention to him.

"But my brother said that Slytherins are evil Gryffindors are the only good people in the school." a little first year piped up from the back.

"That is not true young one. Slytherins are not evil, just cunning and ambitious, both are very good traights to have and may one day save your life. And Gryffindors while brave can sometimes be rather rash and jump into a situation without thinking it through completely first which is not particullarly smart." Harry told them as a smile came to his face at something Jaina had once told him. "Never let anyone tell you that one house is better then the other for they are no better then eachother. Just remember one thing. These people around you be they pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn are no different then you. No one is evil and no one is better. You are the ones who will be able to save Hogwarts. I know it, I can feel it. You will defy the boundries of others and stay friends, unifying the four houses once more." he told them with a confident voice, watching as their smiles grew as they heard his little speech. Relief pouring off of them in waves.

They started to talk amongst themselves as he leaned up against the wall beside them while they waited for the old lady to come back. Harry's mind immediately drifted to Jaina and the news she had told him earlier that day. A few tears started to leak from his eyes as he thought of how is capture put his family in such danger. He looked up as he felt a tugging on the sleeve of his robes to see a small first year with dark brown hair and big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Master? What's wrong?" she asked as she put her hand gently on his arm.

Harry sighed and sat on the bench by the doorsand held his arms out to her. With a small smile she ran over and sat on his lap as the others came and sat around them.

"Do some of you remember when the papers printed the story that Harry Potter had been found?" at their nods he continued with his tale. "Well my father and uncle are not murderers and they certainly didn't kill me. The took me somewhere safe called Coruscant. It's the world capitol of the galaxy. There they were tried by the Cheif of State Mon Mothma and found innocent. We lived on Coruscant for many years and my family slowly grew to include my new mother, aunt, uncle and my wife." many of the children gasped at the last one he named. Harry looked down at his wedding ring and held his left hand out for them all to see it. "You see younglings, when I was very young I started trainning at the jedi academy on Yavin 4 under Master Luke Skywalker and later his wife Master Mara Jade Skywalker. My family had been very good friends with the Skywalker and Solo clan ever since we arrived on Coruscant and while I was trainning I really got to know and love my wife Jaina Solo. We have been married just shy of one standard year, and I coudn't be happier then I am now."

Each of the children could see the sparkle in his eyes as he spoke of his wife and knew that what he said was the truth.

"My mother-in-law, Cheif of State Leia Organa-Solo sent my father, uncle and I on a mission to find the man who framed them and kill Voldemort. We wanted to help the people of Earth, and it just so happened that her two top generals and one of her brother's top jedi were from Earth so we were sent. When we stopped for some food we were attacked, all we were doing was eating some lunch. I tried so hard to save my family but someone took a cheap shot and hit me, knocking me out. When I awoke I was in a white room with no door and no windows, primitive bingings holding me on a steel chair and I couldn't feel the force or my bond with my wife." he reached a hand up to touch the silver collar on his neck. "This blocks my connection to the force and my wife. Nothing can be done about it now, one of my Aunts and one of my Uncles could only watch as I was left cold, alone and lost in a cell. Minister Fudge and Dumbledore have said that they will kill my family if I don't co-operate and come here so I must. My family is their hostage until Voldemort is dead apparently." Harry said sadly. The little girl in his lap wrapped him in a big hug as he hid his face in the top of her head as a few wayward tears slipped from his eyes.

The first years could only watch as the man they were told was a legend and great hero broke down. His story much worse then they knew, taken away from his family and having to follow orders or lose that family. It woke something deep within each of them, a sense of loyalty to Harry and each other, something that was about to change the school forever.

Harry took a moment to collect himself as the young one on his lap held him tight knowing the best thing to do was offer him support. He looked up and smiled a sad smile. "The Cheif of State, her brother and their families are on their way here now. My uncle let me talk to them on a comm and I got the best news I ever could get. Would you like to know what I was told?" he asked the first years. "Just remember you can't tell anyone."

He waited a moment as they all nodded, or said their agreement.

A true smile took over Harry's face, "My wife is pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy. To twins no less." Harry told them joyfully making all the children smile.

They all stopped and truned to look at the doors to the Great Hall when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Harry set the little girl up on her own two feet before pulling his hood up and hiding his face, before sticking his hands inside his opposite sleeves just as the door opened and the old woman came out.

She started at the site of the hooded figure but did not question the person's preseence. "Follow me." she said in a clipped tone before turning on her heel and marching into the Great Hall, the children following and Harry taking up the rear with the young brown haried girl beside him holding his hand. With a deep breath they entered unaware of the drama to follow.


	7. Sorting Worries

**Harry Potter: A Jedi's Trials**

AU does not follow Vong or Swarm wars, same characters though.

HP/JS

**Galactic Basic**

_thought speech_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer!! I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paused for a moment just inside the doorway of the Great Hall as all eyes turned to stare at him and the little girl whom held his hand. He felt her trembling as she tried shifting closer to him. With a soft smile at her he truned and lifted her up in his arms. Letter her hide her face inside the hood of his robes before he continued walking behind all the other first years.

The old woman stopped when they reached the front of the hall where a stool sat with an old wizards hat on it. Everyone was silent as the first years moved so that Harry and the young girl he was holdin were surrounded, all wearing defiant looks upon their faces as they stare down the students and the teachers, not a trace of fear among them.

Suddenly a seam in the hat opened and it started to speak.

"Many years ago there was peace in this world,

No others were looked down upon,

Harmed and shunned by those whom thought themselves above.

Everyone was guarded by the peacekeepers of the galaxy.

Though not many know Merlin was one,

and he watched over Earth as was his duty.

The silent founder was friends with the others,

And created his own house.

It has been many years since one has entered that fit into his house,

But now I sense there are two.

Both were orphaned at their birth,

Though differences there are they have the same heart and soul.

One was left alone and scared until today,

The other found a family in the most unlikely way.

Though I have nothing to fear I must pass on a message,

this is to those who have done the peacekeeper wrong.

You will not succeed and will lose in your attempt,

He has powers you can never take

For they are not something you gain,

But are born with.

The founders four have this to say,

We apologize wise one,

Just know that the castle will help you in every way.

It is at your command though other will try and take it,

Hogwarts will only listen to you.

Now I must say my part and sort those united,

Knowing nothing can divide them.

For united they stand,

Divided we fall.

May the force be with you,

Master Jedi."

Witht that the hat bowed towards Harry, who in turn carefully bowed to the hat. Many gasps rang through the Hall as people started to talk about what the hat had said.

"When I call your name you will come sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." everyone quieted down as soon as the old lady started talking. "Andrews, William."

To the great astonishment of everyone in the hall, the first years applauded each person as they got sorted no matter the house and instead of sitting at their tables they came back to stand with the rest of the first years surrounding the hooded jedi and the young girl he was holding.

When Yale, Alexandra was called the Harry walked up to the stool and sat upon it. Alexandra then shyly pulled her head from his hood and let him place the hat upon it.

It was a few mintues before the hat called out, "MERLIN!"

The only sounds that was in the Hall was the first years cheering for the Alex. As soon as the hat was off of her head she hid it back inside Harry's hood.

Standing Harry put the hat back on the stool before walking back over to the younglings where he resumed his spot in the centre of them.

"It's alright Alex, I'll take care of you." he told the trembling girl as Dumbledore stood.

The hat spoke again before Dumbledore could say anything, "I will explain the house of Merlin in more detail once everyone is finished being sorted."

With a slight nod Dumbledore sat again. It wasn't long before all the first years had been sorted with Zane, Mara being the last one. Dumbledore stood again with an evil smirk in Harry's direction.

"For the first time in many years Hogwarts has the privillege..." Dumbledore stopped as a snort of laughter came from Harry.

"The privillege?" Harry asked with laughter in his voice. "Don't make me laugh. The only reasson I'm here is because my family are your hostages. I can't wait until Leia gets here to kick your ass." Harry said as he laughed. "Privillege my arse." he laughed as he walked up to the front of the stoll and turned to face the assembled people. With one hand holding Alex to his chest Harry reached the other one up and lowered his hood.

Gasps rang through the room as the spitting image of James Potter stare back at them.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter. Get over it." he said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to tell you all a little something before I'm sorted as I feel you should all know how stupid the Headmaster and the Minister for magic are." Harry ignored the outraged shouts that came his way from the students and professors at his comment, the only ones who were not speaking were the first years. Instead they were glaring at everyone else.

"You see, my home is on the planet Yavin 4, where the jedi academy is. It is run by my uncle Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade. I was trained there along with my brothers-in-law and my wife. We are Uncle Luke's top jedi. My father Sirius and my Uncle Remus were tried by the Cheif of State Mon Mothma and found innocent. A report was sent to the Minister here but he got rid of it. Now they are two of the top Generals of the New Republic. So my mother-in-law and Cheif of State Leia Organa-Solo sent us three on a mission here to stop Voldemort." Harry told them, everyone quieting down as he started talking. Many flinched at the mention of Voldemort. Harry stopped for a moment and whispered into Alex's ear so that no one could hear before he continued. "When we got here we were attacked by your aurors and thrown into cells. I was told I was going to be forced to Hogwarts and that I was going to be forced to kill Voldemort. There was no choice for me to listen as my father and uncle were being held against their will as well. The choice was either I do what Fudge and Dumbledore want or I watch as my father and uncle were executed infront of my eyes. I wouldn't do that if I were you Dumbledore."

Everyone turned to see that Dumbledore was still standing but with his wand pointed towards Harry. "It is time for you to be sorted Mr. Potter." he told Harry.

"Actually, it's not. You never told anyone that the only person who could defeat Voldemort was me did you?" Harry asked as silence rang through the Hall. "That I was the only chance that all these people had."

He raised an eyebrow in question to Dumbledore as the man glared at him.

"I thought not. Oh and here."Harry held his hand out to Dumbledore with a silver collar on it. "You can have this back." he said before dropping it on the ground infront of him.

Harry then turned to face the assembled students. "I am the only chance everyone on this planet has for the destruction of Voldemort. But I ask you, why should I listen, why should I help?"

The Hall was absolutely silent as everyone in it listened to what he was saying in horror.

"None of you know but I have been to Earth many times over the years and have many friends. I have an alliance with the goblins, the centaurs, vampires, werewolves and many other people you consider to be beneath you. The muggle leaders of U.S.A, Canada, Australia, Germany and the U.K are dear friends whom I visit at least once a year. I am even friends with the magical Minister of each of those nations, except for Fudge. They are the reason I am going to stay and fight Voldemort, them and the younglings beside me. Not you, not any of you..." an evil smirk came upon his face. "Well, except for Uncle Sevvy cuz I like him."

"You impudent Brat, I hope you know that Jaina is going to hear about this one." Severus said as he stood and glared gith at Harry.

A smile was upon Harry's face as he turned towards Severus. "Ah, you forget, with my connection to the force re-established she can hear this whole connversation, as such everyone on board the Falcon knows I just embarassed you infront of you students."

Severus sat back down as he started to mumble about stupid brats and their stupid force bonds.

"Love you too Uncle Sevvy." Harry called only to be flipped off by Severus.

"Now that we are clear on that I'm gonna get sorted." with that Harry sat on the stool as he levitated the sorting hat on his head. Everyone watched for five minutes before the hat said anything.

"Better be..."


End file.
